Kenpachi's touble, Yachiru's a teenager
by AmaneRose
Summary: Yachiru is a teenager and Kenpachi has to deal with her in every possible way. She even gets on a crush on someone! Kenpachi starts acting like a father towards Yachiru now and is even more over protective of her. T for now. May change to M. Depends on it
1. Crush?

**This was just a thought that popped into my head when I was over at one of my friends' house.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

  
Kenpachi was walking around Soul Society thinking about who should be his next opponent to fight. He wanted it to be Ichigo but he was back in the human world and he couldn't go there at the moment. You could say Kenpachi was really bored at the moment.

Yachiru was getting older by the day and he really wanted her to stay a small child. But life doesn't always go the way you want it to. When she was on his shoulder she only came down about mid-way down his back. But now she's down to his waist. And when she stood she came up to the bottom of his ribs.

Kenpachi sighed as he remembered when he first found her when she was a baby. Yachiru wasn't much bigger than his foot at the time. She was happy as could be. But now she was getting more a meaner and less caring side. But what can you expect from a girl.

Yachiru was walking around going in and out stores looking for stuff to buy or to just look at. She still loved candy and sweets, so she was almost never seen without a sucker or a Dango in hand. She was walking by a Tattoo shop when she spotted a certain little pattern and walked over. It looked like a couple twigs with a white flower at the top of the longest one in the middle and a couple of white flowers near the bottom. It also had a butterfly flying away to the left of the tallest one. There was a note on it saying to ask the the clerk for if you wanted a different color butterfly than black.

A man came out of the store and walked over to Yachiru. "Do you like it? It's one of our more delicate designs."

"Yup."

"May I ask how old you are?"

"Fifteen."

"A nice age for this kind of tattoo."

"It seems so."

"Do you want it? It costs only 29552 Yen."

"Seems like a lot for this small Tattoo."

"Well actually...It goes on your back."

"Oh..well in that case it does seem reasonable...but I don't know."

"Come on. It'll only take at least 20 minutes."

"Hmm...well...Let me think about it. I might come back and get it some other time. Kay?"

"Alright, but just to let you know that this weekend it'll be half off and we have plenty others to chose from too."

"Alright then. See ya later."

"Bye."

Yachiru walked off with a smile on her face. She couldn't wait to tell Kenpachi about what she found. Maybe he'll agree to help her look at the other tattoos and chose an even better one.

"NO!"

"What! Why not?!"

"Because I said so! You are not getting a tattoo and that's final!"

"Uhrg! You never let me get any thing I want!"

Yachiru ran to her room in hers' and Kenpachis' apartment and slammed the door shut. Kenpachi fell back onto the couch and rubbed his sore head. _'She's been hanging out with Shuuhei to much._"

A week had gone by since their little argument and Kenpachi was now sitting across from his little so-called daughter. She was ranting about something and he was pretending to listen when he heard a few words just shortly apart from each other, _like_ and _Renji_,_ hangout_, and _marry _were those words.

Kenpachi started choking on his food and he went into a coughing fit. Yachiru walked around and started to help him by hitting his back an few times. When he regained his breath he asked hoping that what he heard was just his imagination. "What did you say just a moment ago?"

"Huh..Oh I said that I couldn't believe that Byakuya had gotten married and didn't get in trouble." She sat back down and Kenpachi sighed. "And I said that I have a crush on Shuuhei now."

"A what?"

"A crush. I like Shuuhei." Yachiru said sweetly. Kenpachis' eye brow just twitched and they went back to eating.

_'Someone's getting hurt tomorrow. I know it.'_ Kenpachi thought before he got up to put his dishes in the sink.

* * *

**Review please!**

**I really want to know of your thoughts of this story I have written.**


	2. Birthday Party?

** Alright! Chapter 2!!**

Viper - Yachiru is starting to like both Byakuya and Renji but she's not telling anyone yet.

DarkSamuraiX1999- There maybe some other pairings I just haven't thought it out yet.

**So yes! Sorry for the little detour! Enjoy!**

* * *

Kenpachi was walking around Soul Society. Just admiring the clear blue sky above him. He was mainly thinking about what Yachiru had told him the night before.

'_Someone indeed is _going _to get hurt today.'_

As he walked passed Izuru and he immediately jumped out the Captains' way feeling a strange aura about him. Making him seem like he was going to kill something if they messed him.

Kenpachi just kept on walking not even caring about the lieutenant. He wasn't even going to stop for another captain trying to get his attention for a party. '_Wait a party.'_ Kenpachi whirled around and came face to face with none other than Shunsui.

"Can I help you?"

"Uh. Yeah..I need help for a theme for Nanaos' birthday party I'm throwing for her.?"

"Why are you throwing a birthday party for Nanao"

"Because I can. Now give me some theme ideas."

"Library."

"No."

"Coffee.

"No!"

"Books?"

"NO! I was thinking more of a Hawaiian theme."

"Well then..you seem to have this figured out. Just go with that idea."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Kenpachi was about to walk when he turned back around and addressed Shunsui. "Have you seen Shuuhei anywhere, by all means?"

"Um,….nope."

Kenpachi nodded his head and then went their separate ways. He did a little more walking and then decided to go to his office to get some work done. Once he got in he started working.

Two and half hours later Kenpachi finished all his paper and not once had Yachiru shown up to the office. It's not like he minded if she showed up but it would be nice for her to be there when he was thinking then she would be able to slow down his thinking process. He got up and went for another walk but after a short period of time for walking he heard voices and laughter. And one of the voices was male while the other was..Yachiru!

He ran to the edge of the wall and peeked around the corner. Sure enough there was Yachiru and _Shuuhei_. They were talking about the tattoo she had found and Shuuhei was telling her that he had seen the tattoo before and would look cute on her. Especially if she got the butterfly in red, pink, and black. Kenpachi grabbed the side of the wall so hard it nearly cracked from the pressure.

"Well hey I gotta go. Kenny is probably worried about me. So see around Shuuhei."

"Alright. See ya."

Yachiru went the opposite direction of Kenpachi and Shuuhei started his way. He ducked behind the wall before Shuuhei could notice.

The moment Shuuhei walked passed the wall a hand shot out and grabbed him. He let out a small yelp before he was slammed into the wall behind him.

"I didn't do anything I swear!" Shuuhei said before he realized it was Kenpachi. "Oh! Hey Kenpachi. Yachiru was just looking for you."

"I know. And you better not hurt her or I'll break every bone in your body. You will absolutely not date her. Unless I say you can. Got it!?"

"Y-yes Sir. B-but I wasn't even thinking abo.."

"Silence! I don't want to here your nonsense. No means No and remember that!"

"Yes Sir."

Kenpachi let go of the shaken up Shuuhei and he ran off with such a speed that Kenpachi could of sworn that he was running at the same speed Yachiru can go. He sighed and turned back to the walkway where Yachiru and Shuuhei were talking in and sighed again.

'_And it's finally started. Now I have to act like a father. But why do I have to? Is the question. I shouldn't care. She's not my child. I just raised her and supported her through out the tough times. Geez! This is harder than I thought! Ugh!!"_

**Three weeks later…**

Yachiru was hanging on Kenpachis' shoulder like she always did. They were going to Nanaos' surprise birthday party. They were thinking it was going to be a Hawaiian theme but knowing Shunsui they didn't change their original outfits. They arrived at Byakuyas' house in just a few minutes. They knocked on the door and Byakuya answered. He looked pissed.

"What the hell is your problem?" Yachiru asked.

"Shunsui Cme into my house and decorated my loving room saying that _we're_ having Nanaos' birthday party here. And plus he painted my walls black."

"Black?" said both Kenpachi and Yachiru in unison.

"Yes black. It's a gothic theme. No get in here."

"Right sorry!"

They got in there and saw black walls, tapestry, and furniture. They both sweat dropped. And Yachiru jumped off Kenpachis' shoulder and ran over to Izane and started talking. Kenpachi walked over and joined Shunsui keeping a good eye on Shuuhei.

Two minutes later Nemu looked out one of the windows and said that Nanao was coming. Shunsui then told everyone to hide. Byakuya was the only who didn't hide and they were trying to get him to hide but he wouldn't do it. Sajin then had an idea and looked towards his stotic friend.

"Hey Byakuya I want to tell you a secret. Lean down a moment." Byakuya leaned down towards dog looking-man. The next thing he knew Sajins' hand went around the back of his head and he was being forcefully pulled towards the floor in which he hit face first.

"Ouch. You okay Captain?" Renji asked/whispered.

"Yeah. I'm completely fine. My face broke my fall." He said back sarcastically.

"Okay I was just asking." Byakuya mumbled something about surprise parties and being stupid.

"Hm. I can't believe that Captain Shunsui left something at Byakuyas' house. Well it's not the first time. Geez! This is supposed to be a relaxing day but Captain had me running all over the place today. When I get home I'm taking a long bath for sure. I really hope Captain Byakuya doesn't mind me walking into his house, but Shunsui said he had told him that I would be coming by for his stuff. Oh well. Captain can be strange at times."

Nanao opened the door to the Captains' house and the moment she walked in lights turned on and people jumped up and yelled 'Surprise!' Nanao nearly had a heart attack. Then she saw the banner and sighed and smiled. 'A surprise birthday party! But the themes black. Damn! I would've preferred Hawaiian.'

The party went on and must of the time everyone was having fun. But Shuuhei couldn't help but get a feeling that someone was staring at him. He turned around and didn't see anyone looking at him. But he did see Kenpachi on the other side of the room directly behind him with none standing in front of him. He shivered remembering that incident like it was Yesterday. 'God! I wiil never forget that 'til the day I die.'

The cake came out and everyone ate.

By the time the party was over it was almost midnight and when Byakuya finally shoveled the last person out of his house. He turned around and looked at the place. He sighed and started to through stuff in the trash. After he was finished he walked back into his living room and looked at walls.

'_At least they're not pink. But it does match the rest of the house. And plus the magazine said that having a dark living room can enhance the way the inside your house looks…I'll try it out for awhile to see if I like it. If not I'll hire someone to paint over it.'_

* * *

**Review please!**

** Thanx For Readin'**

** AmaneRose**


End file.
